


Day 11: Dom/sub

by starsheartsandiron



Series: 30 (Day) NSFW SteveTony Writing Challenge [11]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Collars, Leashes, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 10:13:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15705159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsheartsandiron/pseuds/starsheartsandiron
Summary: Tony has a gift for Steve





	Day 11: Dom/sub

“Steve!” Tony called out when he walked through the front doors of Avengers Mansion. No response.

“Rogers!” He shouted louder this time and it was Clint who hollered back.

“If you keep shouting like that I’m turning my aids off.” Tony found Clint lounging in the front room tapping away on a GameBoy.

“Have you seen Cap!?” Tony shouted again just to be a bother.

Clint looked up, eyes sharp, mouth set in a scowl. He made a show of lifting his hand slowly and switching off the hearing aide looped around his ear.

Tony let out a huff and turned to leave before “library” was barked at his back.

 

* * *

 

 

The library _was_ where Tony found him. There was a stack of books on the table in the middle of the room and it looked like Steve had been putting them away in their respective places.

“I got something for you,” Tony said casually, leaning against the doorframe.

Steve turned and smiled, “for me?” He placed the few books that were in his arms on the table with the others.

“Mhm, a _gift.”_ Tony smiled coyly and stepped further into the library to drop the giftbag on the table.

Tony gave him a questioning look before pulling away the tissue paper and digging into the bag. He pulled out a blue O-ring collar.

“There’s more,” Tony urged.

Steve reached back in and pulled out a long chain _leash._

Steve met Tony’s eyes, his expression unreadable.

“I tried to match your eyes.”

Tony stepped forward and slipped the collar from Steve’s hand to fasten it onto his neck.

Steve glanced over Tony’s shoulder to the open door.

“Are you worried someone will spot us?” Tony lowered his voice, clipping the chain leash to the O-ring.

Steve nodded a little but remained silent.

“Do you trust me?”

Another silent nod.

“Great,” Tony smiled and wrapped the chain around his knuckles so it wasn’t as loose and pulled lightly. He gave it another tug, harder this time and Steve stepped forward. Satisfied, Tony loosened the chain a little and turned to pull Steve away from the library.

“Come on now, I have _plans.”_

“Yes sir.”


End file.
